


I did it to protect you

by Zelphyr04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, James is an as, Lena learnable who Kara is, Smut, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelphyr04/pseuds/Zelphyr04
Summary: James outed Kara to Lena as supergirl, and Lena goes to confront her





	I did it to protect you

“YOU LIED TO ME!! You lied to me for TWO YEARS!!WHAT?! You thought that I would learn the truth?! Word of advice Kara, when you have a secret like that and you keep it to your best friend, think about when she dates your friend that knows who are and is a jalouse gît” Lena was yelling at her former (?) best friend and crush of two years. She had just learned through James that had told her during a fight (post break-up) in which he had blurted it out. In the back of her mind she knew that should be mad at James, as what he had done was dishonorable and wasn’t right. Their fight was about the fact that he thought that she to close to Kara, he was jealous of her. He had spat the truth at her face adding that even her best friend lied to her, hiding one of the most important thing in her life, her secret identity, Supergirl. 

Just and hour ago:

“If I remember correctly, you broke-up with me, you James, not me, you! So, what’s your problem with me spending time with Kara, who is my best friend, that wasn’t your problem when we were together and it is definitely not your problem now that you have broken-up with me. Kara is my best friend and I’m allowed to spend time with her, especially since my boyfriend broke-up with me, because I tried to protect him by keeping him out of jail.” Lena was fuming, how dare he come into her office demanding an explanation for her relationship with Kara. It actually was and argument they often had when they were together, he always felt like she had a deeper connection with Kara than him, on bad days he would accuse her of cheating on him with Kara, not that she would have been opposed to it, but then again if Kara was interested with her in that way she would have never gotten together with James.

“You could’ve waited some time to go running to her, because you’re the reason I broke up with you in the first place. Need I remind you that the reason that I broke up with you, was because you went behind my back and didn’t trust to take care of my own problems. I told you that I would take care of things, but no you didn’t trust that I could do it on my own and you had to go behind my back. Then again going behind ones back and lying is something you have in common with.” Lena was shocked to hear the last bit of his long tirade, Kara was lying to her, that couldn’t be possible. 

“What do you mean?” Lena spat angrily, this shit of a man was insulting her best friend and she couldn’t let that go, but she wanted to know why he said such a thing. 

“Well, Lena, who do you our favorite caped superhero, the one that sent me to see if you still had kryptonite, is?” James answered a grin appearing on his face. 

“No, that’s not possible” Lena had paled considerably, realizing what he was saying. 

“Oh, yes. Kara and Supergirl are one and the same person” after seeing Lena collapse in her couch from the news, James left his grin firmly on his face, happy that he had crushed her, for no apparent reason than that he wanted to. 

Lena stayed on her for a while, thinking of what James had just told her, she couldn’t imagine Kara keeping something like that from her. But the more she thought about, the more she saw the resembled between the two blondes, and by the end she couldn’t believe that she hadn’t seen it before. Well, actually she could believe it, sure they looked the same, but Kara is funny clumsy, cut and overall a ray of sunshine. Supergirl was more serious, if you payed attention to her you could notice that she actually looked like she had le weight of the world on her shoulders, you could see that she had lost her world and would do anything to keep this one, where she had made a home. 

Back to the present:

“Why didn’t you tell me?! Why Kara?! Was it because I’m a Luthor?! You felt that you couldn’t trust me?!” 

“No, it was never that, you know it trust you. You were always more than your surname for me, I don’t befriend people just so I can keep an eye on them.” Kara answered with tears coming down her face as she could see that she was losing her best friend. 

“Then why, why wouldn’t you tell me.” 

“At first it was because Alex was continuously telling me not to tell, well Alex and James and the DEO. Come take think of it Winn was the only one that trusted you. Then you became my best friend and I was sacred that I was going to lose you. You know, Winn is the only one that I got to tell about this, Superman told James, Alex, well we grew up together, Maggie guessed it when I disappeared and Alex went balistique.” Kara ramble trying say everything that she could think of. 

“Why what about sending James to searched my office for kryptonite?” Lena continued questioning her. 

“That actually was his idea, I only went with the lied because I knew you loved him and didn’t want that to come between you guys”

God, even when she was risking her friendship as supergirl with her, she had still thought of Lena’s happiness and had rathered lose her trust than the chance of being happy. After hearing that Lena managed to calm down, and noticed that she really loved her. 

“But why not tell me once we were friends, I would’ve understood then. What’s so different with me than the others?”

“Because I’m not in love with them.” Kara said looking directly into her eyes. 

At that everything emotion of the day went crashing in Lena’s mind, it was like a revelation in her mind. After all that had happened today, all she could remember was that Kara loved her, she was in love with her. The next thing that she did, she didn’t notice she did it until she felt Kara doing it back to her, she kissed her. 

“I love you too” Lena said in between kisses. 

The kisser turned into something heated and soon Lena was against the wall, with her clothes being ripped off as she did the same thing to Kara’s. 

Kara’s hand went to her breast, and she started kissing down her jaw and her neck. 

Soon enough they were both naked, and Lena panted that they had to go to the bed, and Kara did something that in futur Lena would think was so hot, she lifted her in her arms and walked to her bed while continuing to kiss her. 

As soon as she reached the bed, Lena was gently put down on her back as Kara continued to kiss her going further down on her body, until she reached Lena clit were she stop looking up at Lena who nodded her consent pulling her face closer to it. Kara started work on making her feel good.

Later during the night: 

“Don’t think that I have forgotten you” Lena said her head on Kara breast, she felt Kara stiffen.

“What do I have to do? I will do anything.”

“Dates, take me out on dates, never stop being yourself and maybe yell a bit to James for outing you and making me hate your alter-ego” Lena said smiling and feeling Kara relax then she fell tens again.

“Aside from outing me, what did he say to you?”

“What makes you say that he said something to me?”

“I know you, for you to say that, he must had said something else”

Lena then proceeded to tell Kara about her fights with James that ended with Kara saying that she was going to throw his into space, and Lena proceeded to calm her down and didn’t say anything when the next day she saw James limping the next day.

That night they fell asleep in each others arms knowing that every was going to be okay between them.


End file.
